


Particle Acceleration

by galacticpratt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticpratt/pseuds/galacticpratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central city is full of panic. Fear of the flash is rising because of a yellow-red blur of lightning. The man in the yellow suit is back, and after the people Barry cares for most. Includes Firestorm and Killer Frost origins, and eventual Barry/Iris.</p>
<p>This was written before episode 9, and its my own spin on the reverse flash origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Barry, could you explain slowly what happened?" Wells asked slowly, looking up at him

"I got the alert on my police scanner around a minute ago. I raced over as fast as I could." Cisco probably could have made a joke or slumped down into his chair, but everybody just stood there listening. Barry explained at varying speeds, telling them all he was nervous. After he explained, Doctor Wells bowed his head, Caitlin and Cisco sat down. They all felt hurt and confused after what had happened.

Cisco started after a long silence, "So the thing on the wall was like a-" He was interrupted by Barry's ringing phone. He checked it to see that it was a call from Eddie. He picked up his phone from the table where he left it and turned away from the team.

"Barry, we just found something gruesome downtown. We need you here for Blood splatter analysis." Eddie's voice rang over the phone.

"Yeah, I heard, I'll be there in a second." He hung up the phone. "Sorry guys, duty calls."

"What's going on?" Cisco interjected.

"I'm going back to the scene of the crime." Barry finished, before super speeding into normal clothes.

"Barry, I don't think that's a good idea. You obviously were traumatized by the scene. You don't want to go back there yet." Caitlin quickly added.

"Let Mr. Allen do what's necessary. He has a job to do." Wells replied.

"Thanks doctor. I'll discuss this with you guys later." Barry said before speeding off.


	2. Prologue

Harrison Wells sat alone in STAR labs. Well, technically he wasn't alone, and also, he couldn't really do much but sit. Or so other people thought. "Gideon, display events for December 2nd." Wells stood up.

"On this day in history in 2017, the Flash museum is opened." the computer replied.

"Of course, the soon-to-be anniversary of the Flash museum. Unfortunately, the public still sees him as a menace." Wells' new Palmer technologies phone buzzed. He checked it to see a text from Cisco.

"break in at the museum. get to star labs asap."

"How ironic. A break in at that very same museum. What a coincidence," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You and I both know there is no such thing as a coincidence, doctor," the machine interjected. Wells sat back down. 

"The timeline remains intact," Wells replied over his shoulder as his wheelchair rolled out of STAR labs' secret room.

~

Barry raced to downtown Central City. The last time he had gone to this museum, Captain Cold was there. Snart had killed someone with that cold gun. But he couldn't let it get to him. Being the Flash was a hard job, but Barry loved it. Every time he put on the suit, he felt like a hero. That's why he had to make sure no one got hurt this time.

The alert had been called in 12 seconds ago. Fortunately no metahuman could get the job done and escape in that time.

Or at least he thought so.

By the time he got there, only 16 seconds after the alert was called in, the crime was finished. And by the looks of it, the crime was vandalism and six counts of murder. The murder part was the six guards lying dead on the floor. There was stab wounds on each victim. Every guard had been stabbed at least 4 times. It was fairly clean, just some blood splatter. Except for two guards.

One had been electrocuted, much like how Farooq had killed his victims. The other was completely ripped apart. His blood was spilled all over the floor, and had been painted on to a wall. He looked as if the killer had taken the charcoal-like flesh and smeared it against the wall the body was leaning up against. 

It was a massive black smudge with a lightning bolt, painted in fresh blood. In fact it was like Barry's symbol. Only the bolt was backwards. Or... Reverse.

Barry stood up above the crime scene, peering down at Joe and Eddie as they investigated. He nearly felt sick, seeing the bloodbath laying before him.

~

"Oh god," Joe said, walking into the museum, his hand cupping his mouth at the horrendous sight he would be forced to investigate.

"Yeah. It's bad." Eddie said, looking down at his feet awkwardly. Detective West threw the coffee cup in his left hand into the trash behind him. He made a disgusted face as he looked at the scene.

"Lost your appetite, huh?" Thawne attempted to joke. It was returned by Joe with an irritated glance. Eddie's smile faded away.

"What's the situation? Serial killer? Some Starling City psycho?" Joe sternly asked.

"Honestly? No idea. No eye witnesses, so not even a little testimonial evidence. The cameras have been completely ripped from the wall. No fingerprints but the guards. The murder weapon hasn't been found. We have no idea how they managed to electrocute this guy. Right now the best thing to do is blood splatter analysis," Eddie quickly explained.

Joe sighed deeply. "You know who to call."

~

Barry raced into the STAR labs central room. Cisco was just sitting down to put his earpiece in. He looked to the right to see Barry in full costume. "Dude! What are you doing? We've got no time to waste!" Barry pulled his mask off.

"We're too late Cisco. The crime's complete and the metahuman is gone," he buried his head in his hands as he sat down into the chair next to him.

"What? That's not possible! We got the alert like 45 seconds ago!"

"Well obviously it is, because there was no one there!" Barry angrily replied, whipping his head back up. Cisco looked back like he was feeling both distressed and hurt. Barry put his hand over his forehead and started rubbing his eyes. "You should have seen it, Cisco. It was a bloodbath."

"What do you mean?" Cisco said, fear in his eyes.

"It was just- where's Caitlin?" Barry uttered. 

"She said she'd be here any second," he answered.

"I'm here," Caitlin confusedly interjected. She saw Barry massaging his face tiredly and went over to greet him. Since, he had taken her chair, she bent over to look at his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, standing up, causing her to straighten her back. "Why do you ask?" he attempted to smile. She tilted her head to the right and looked at him worriedly.

"I don't know... You just seem a little slow, and you're never slow," she inquired.

"Sorry, I just saw something I shouldn't have,"

"Barry, are you sure you're-" she asked again, just before being interrupted. The door slid open to reveal Dr. Wells rolling towards them.

"How about Mr. Allen tells us all the story together." Harrison interjected.


End file.
